Just the way you are
by iluvsasuke
Summary: Walking together to school everyday. Can it be anything more than this?Will it be anything more..Will you ever notice me...? SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**...Just the way you are...**

* * *

**#week one**

**"7:30! 7:30! **moshi moshi! Wake up KUDASAI! La la! ..."Sakura turned over in her bed to turn the clock off...but it was silent she slowly went back to sleep.

"RAWWWWWWWWWR!" It yelled suddenly...

_ Sakura hated that _Alarm clock so much._ But it was useful..._

"Today is the day!" She woke up determindedly. "I'm going to talk to him! no Matter what!" ( )!She went to the bathroom and prepared herself for the next half an hour

Then she went off to eat breakfast with her mother."What's up?" Her mother asked.

Sakura smiled her best smile at her mum, she had a load of makeup on her face. But you cuoldn't really tell because of her thick rimmed glasses.  
"Can you tell naything different about me?" 8)?  
her mum replied..."iiettooo...not really... Matte!Wait! I see it! you have a zit !"

"Ahhh?????! really?? Where??"

"hahaha right on your nose!!" How Kawaii!!" heheh. Laughed her mum, whose face was perfectly spotless and clear.

_Must of been dad's genes.." T..T Sakura. secretly thought._

The time was now** 8:15.**..theres still time...

"You'd better get going or you'll be late" her mother warned her."You've been late a lot for some reason lately...and don't forget your obento i made you!"

"Yeah yeah..., I'll go in a sec..." Sakura ran to the bath room. And tried everything to get rid of the zit. But all she eded up doing was making it hirt more, bright red and look around 5 times bigger than before. .

She looked at the time** 8:27**. Home group started at 8:40.

she better go now or she'll miss...

* * *

seeing him. Him..that handsome guy ..happiness..hehe// 

Her zit... She sniffed. "Get GOING SAKURA!!" her mum yelled from the kitched getting ready to go ot work.  
"Have a good day at work mum!"

The time was **8:32.** She was early. he grabbed her bag and slowly make her way to school.

Going to the crossing. There were no cars yet she waited...

Then she crossed...

**8:37!!** She looked up ahead... There he was slowly makinh his way to school.

She tried to catch up to him, but at the same time not trying to ,make it look too obvious she was following him.

She stared at his back and his lovely bag. She couldn't talk to him today..she had a zit...

She sighed as she walked the narrowish alley way with him. There wern't many people around, it was already preety late..

**8:42..**.homegroup had started.

Sakura swung her bag idly. She hated her wearing glasses.But she couldn't be bothered taking them off and putting them in their case. Most of her friends didn't need glasses , or had contacts...Would she get contacts..?? She sighed loudly out loud.She was so scared though...Gah  
..touching her eye.  
"Ouch!"..  
however she had booked an appointment next Wednessday... she panicked..that was tomorrow!.

They had almost reached the school, they cross the tennis court as a short cut...

**8:47 ...**Meh, she was too late for homegroup..!! She hurried the rest of the way..

* * *

o-0 

I havn't writte a fanfic so long..this chapter preety boring .it;l get beter hopfully..gomen!!


	2. Chapter 2

**...Just the way you are...**

**------Chapter two-----  
**

... Sasuke the spy !

* * *

**#week two**

_**Sas****uke left his house**_ at aprrox. 8:34 and walked to the crossing and walked past.

Sasuke glanced back quickly, trying to make it too obvious.

She was walking behind him...it was** 8:37... **He liked walking to school.

He didn't know why, but he felt connected to the girl behind him...maybe they had met 1000 years ago?? And met again after 1000 years????

He didn't even know what her name was...only that they were in the same grade level...

He heard her sigh..and wondered what she was thinking? I wonder if she even realized each day he went out at the same time, so that he could walk with her...

**8:43  
**

Why did he have no courage?? He was such a wimp secretly...

She was swinging her bag now...how...cute...

They had reached the school now.

They went difference ways...him to his "gifted and talented" class and her's to a normal homegroup...

If only his parents hadn't forced him to take the test for "gifted and talanted" people, maybe he would he would be her class...

* * *

_**Sakura looked at the time **_**8:45**..She still had 5 minutes left of homegroup .Maybe if she sneaked in quietly...the teacher would just think she was there the whole time ??... 

She crept slowly in...

**"SAKURA CHAN!! HOW ARE YOU???**" Naruto yelled as he spotted her.

"NARUTTTTO!! YOU BAKA!!!!!" Sakura hissed.

Her homegroup teacher Tsunde. Glanced at her.

"Sakura this the 2nd time in a ROW you have been late to homegroup this term!" Tsunde said calmly.

Sakura sat down in between Naruto and Hinata.

"You have detention tomorrow morning with me!!" Tsunde announced."You better be here on time! AT 7:45!!"

Sakura groaned.. She would miss seeing him...

"Hi Hinata!" She greeted her friend.

"...hi ..." Hinata whipsered back...

Sakura glared at Naruto.

What a bad start to a morning. (Y...Y)

* * *

Sasuke took his time getting to school it was already 8:49 and everyone was about to leave. 

"OOHH!! Sasuke! He looks so cute today!" A bunch of girls yelled out.

"What are you TALKING about? He looks cute everyday 3!" another one yelled out.

Sasuke walked quickly to the front where none of the class seeemeed to want to sit, evern though they were mostly all nerdish anyway..

"AHhh Sasuke,I see you've finally decided to arrive". Kaskashi sensei anounced.

"Anyway just for fun Tomorrow you have detention!" He said..

"Oh wow!! Sasuke has detention I want to go to!! Kakashi sen-sei please give ME DENTENTIO too!" A girl named Ino yelled.

"Sorry no, I only give them out when i want to XP" Kakashi laughed.

Phew..Sasuke thought in relief these fan girls were sooo annoying.

"Anyway off to class peoples!!"

**8:50**

* * *

Chapter FINISHED/... .. 

thanks for reading if you did

bye for now...


End file.
